


Una notte di scommesse

by kiaealterego



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, First Time, Gambling, Italiano | Italian, Post-Game(s), Prompt Fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: Italian P0rn Fest #14Prompt: Final Fantasy VI – Setzer Gabbiani/Terra Brandord – Scommesse
Relationships: Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Setzer Gabbiani
Kudos: 3
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Una notte di scommesse

Tutto era cambiato ormai, nel mondo non c’era più magia e i bambini di Mobliz, che le avevano fatto conoscere quel sentimento così umano che era l’amore, erano cresciuti o avevano trovato tutti famiglie adottive.

Così, due anni dopo la loro impresa, quando Setzer era arrivato a consegnare provviste con la sua aeronave, lei gli aveva chiesto se poteva unirsi a lui. L’aveva scrutata, come per cercare un altro motivo oltre al desiderio di volare ancora che lei aveva espresso, e alla fine aveva accettato.

In fondo, lui sapeva cosa voleva dire perdere le proprie ali.

Le sere sulla Falcon erano tranquille e i due avevano ripreso l’abitudine di giocare a blackjack, come prima del Cataclisma, quando lei era ancora irrequieta e insicura di sé stessa e del suo essere mezza Esper. 

Lui le aveva insegnato, dicendo che aveva bisogno di un nuovo compagno di giocate e che nel gruppo lei era l’unica che non lo guardava storto. Terra aveva sorriso alle sue parole, perché Celes le aveva raccontato dell’impresa al teatro e di come, attraverso una scommessa, avevano vinto l’appoggio di Setzer e della sua aeronave. Gli era davvero grata, perché con quel gioco l’aveva distratta dai pensieri cupi che l’avevano afflitta.

Come allora, non usavano Gil ma un mucchio di bottoni dorati. Era stato Edgar a suggerirlo all’epoca, perché i soldi servivano al gruppo per gli equipaggiamenti. Setzer aveva fatto spallucce, come se l’importante fosse l’atto di scommettere qualcosa e non cosa.

Quella sera avevano continuato fino a notte fonda. Le partite si erano susseguite a vincitori alterni, la sorte era capricciosa, ma sembrava che volgesse in favore di Terra. Aveva vinto le ultime cinque partite.

Lei fissò Setzer, il suo sguardo imperscrutabile, sempre quel sorriso malandrino sulle labbra. Con quel volto costellato dalle cicatrici aveva un fascino tutto suo, di bello e dannato ma anche stravagante e ricercato, dai gioielli nei lunghi capelli e le numerose fasce colorate attorno alla vita al trucco degli occhi e il rossetto sulle labbra. E il suo modo di affrontare la vita, così leggero e senza pensieri, affidandosi alla sorte, anche nel combattimento, la incuriosiva.

Cosa voleva dire affidare le sue azioni alla sorte?

Un’idea bislacca le prese forma nella mente.

«Voglio alzare la posta».

«Pardon, mia cara?» le sorrise, uno scintillio d’interesse nei suoi occhi viola. 

Terra fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla sua figura, valutando la reazione di Setzer. Era rilassato e intrigato, con il corpo abbandonato sulla sedia e lo sguardo tutto concentrato su di lei.

Terra si abbandonò contro la sedia a sua volta, un braccio oltre lo schienale. 

«Però do io le carte».

A quelle parole, lo sguardo di Setzer si fece più affilato dietro la sua espressione canzonatoria. Prese il mazzo di carte e cominciò a mescolarlo.

«Dimmi la posta».

«Voglio scommettere un’esperienza mai provata». Terra si sentiva audace.

«Belle parole, ma vaghe. Ma quale esperienza mai provata potrebbe avere in serbo per te la sorte, se vincerai?»

«Mi lascerai il timone della tua aeronave».

Setzer si portò una mano al cuore. «Oh, la mia Falcon! Sei una ragazza avida, Terra». Si sporse sul tavolo, verso di lei. «D’accordo. Ma dimmi, cosa ha in serbo per me la sorte, se vinco io?»

«Non vincerai».

Lui fece segno di no con il dito. «Uh uh, sarà la sorte a deciderlo».

Terra si sentiva sicura. Avrebbe vinto e poi, perché no? Doveva osare. Doveva scommettere qualcosa che avrebbe stupito persino lui.

«Scommetto che se perdo vengo a letto con te. E per mettere le cose in chiaro fin da subito, sarebbe la mia prima volta a letto con un uomo».

Il momento in cui quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca, Terra si sentì sprofondare. Che proposta oscena le era venuta in mente? Da che parte del cervello le era uscita quell’idea idiota?

Scommettere la sua prima volta era… Come scommettere l’unica aeronave al mondo al servizio di un gruppo di ribelli. Schiacciò l’imbarazzo che minacciava di prendere il sopravvento sollevando il mento. Era libera di scommettere quello che le pareva e proprio Setzer era l’uomo che aveva scommesso di sposare una donna a seconda del risultato del lancio di una moneta. 

Setzer la guardò sottecchi. «Ne sei sicura?»

Sembrava rilassato, ma mescolava veloce le carte. Lei stava davvero seguendo quell’idea bislacca. E Setzer aveva il suo fascino, nonostante le cicatrici, non poteva negarlo.

L’importanza che le persone davano alla prima volta era sopravvalutata. Setzer sarebbe andato bene.

Tutti quei pensieri erano inutili in ogni caso. Avrebbe vinto. Sarebbe stata al timone della Falcon.

«Sì. Se per te va bene». Sorrise, sperò in uno di quei sorrisi malandrini tipici di lui. «Tanto vincerò io».

Lui la fissò a lungo, tanto che Terra era sicura che avrebbe rifiutato. 

Invece le porse il mazzo. 

«Naturalmente» disse con un sorriso. «Prego, mia cara».

Terra mescolò le carte. Non poteva credere che lo stesse davvero facendo. Un fremito la percorse tutta, come mai una partita di blackjack le aveva fatto provare. Era questo quello che sentivano i giocatori d’azzardo? Una sensazione di anticipazione che faceva loro battere il cuore all’impazzata e tremare le mani che mescolavano le carte, impazienti di vedere il proprio gioco?

Piazzò la prima carta di fronte a lui, un dieci di fiori e la carta per sé, un sette di quadri, e di nuovo una a lui, un due di quadri.

«Cosa abbiamo qui, una mano promettente. Dammi una carta» disse lui.

Terra girò un quattro di fiori. Era a sedici. 

Setzer non stava guardando la sua mano, ma la stava fissando, l’espressione sul viso indecifrabile.

Terra fece un ampio respiro, l’aria era diventata elettrica. 

Sorrise. «Passi?» Se lui avesse pescato una carta sopra il cinque, sballava e la vittoria sarebbe stata di Terra.

Poteva quasi sentire il vento tra i capelli. Ma c’era qualcosa nello sguardo di Setzer, qualcosa che le faceva pensare all’alternativa. A cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se avesse perso. Un calore familiare le risalì il viso, scaldandole le guance.

«Sai, credo che non importi il vincitore di questa partita, sarai tu a vincere in ogni caso» disse lui enigmatico.

Terra sollevò le sopracciglia ma non ebbe tempo di rispondere, perché lui disse: «Dammi una carta».

Cinque di picche.

Terra guardò le carte sul tavolo, incredula.

Ventuno. 

Lo scintillio nello sguardo di Setzer era di puro divertimento.

«In che situazione peculiare ti trovi, mia cara Terra».

Lei strinse il mazzo in pugno, l’unico modo che lei aveva per svincolarsi era arrivare a ventuno a sua volta, ma siccome dava le carte si sarebbe dovuta fermare non appena fosse arrivata a diciassette. 

Eppure… L’idea di perdere sembrava molto più allettante di quanto si aspettava. Molto più allettante di prendere il timone di un’aeronave, in quel momento. Alzò lo sguardo dalle carte sul tavolo alle labbra di lui, mentre pescava una carta.

Nove di picche.

Se avesse estratto un cinque, sarebbero stati pari e nessuno dei due avrebbe vinto.

Guardò Setzer, il suo sorriso malandrino non l’aveva mai abbandonato.

«Vuoi fermarti? Puoi ancora raggiungere il mio punteggio, se lo vorrà la sorte». Poggiò un gomito sul tavolo, era calmo e la scrutava, come a cercare un segno sul suo volto.

«Pescherò un’altra carta» disse lei, trattenendo il respiro.

Due di cuori.

Un sospiro tremulo sfuggì dalle sue labbra. 

Setzer si alzò e le porse la mano.

«Questo, mia cara, è il momento in cui puoi scegliere. Sono un gentiluomo e preferisco darti questa possibilità: prendi la mia mano e verrai a letto con me. Oppure ritirati, e dimenticherò questa scommessa».

Lei fissò prima la mano e poi il suo volto. Era calmo e serio, il solito sorriso malandrino aveva abbandonato quelle labbra. 

Fu quello che la convinse. 

Non era un uomo qualsiasi. Era Setzer. 

Terra si alzò in piedi, il cuore che le batteva all’impazzata.

Se voleva davvero affidarsi alla sorte, perché non accettarla? E chi la conosceva meglio di un giocatore d’azzardo come Setzer?

Mise la sua mano in quella di lui, che era calda e ruvida. Lui chiuse le dita in una presa delicata e per nulla possessiva, le unghie dipinte di scuro, si chinò e accarezzò il dorso della sua mano con un leggero bacio.

«Come tu desideri». Le sussurrò le parole sulla pelle e sollevò lo sguardo su di lei, il sorriso malandrino tornato sulle labbra.

Rivederlo la tranquillizzò. 

Terra si lasciò condurre fino alla cabina del capitano. La stanza era isolata a sufficienza dai rumori dei macchinari, c’era solo un leggero ronzio di sottofondo che si poteva ignorare.

Lì, soli, Terra sentì il peso di tutta quell’idea di abbandonarsi alla sorte. Sapeva in teoria cosa significasse andare a letto con un uomo. Ma la pratica? L’unica cosa che aveva mai provato era baciare qualcuno sulla bocca.

Setzer si liberò del cappotto, abbandonandolo sullo schienale della sedia, e scrollò i lunghi capelli bianchi dietro la schiena.

La scrutò con le mani sui fianchi. Sospirò e si sedette sul letto, ancora vestito.

«Non hai idea di cosa fare».

Terra sollevò il mento e raddrizzò le spalle. «Non proprio. Ho un’idea vaga. Ma andrò fino in fondo. Così hanno deciso le carte».

Non era una ragazzina ingenua. Aveva sperimentato da sola le sensazioni deliziose che poteva darle il suo corpo. La sua incertezza riguardava cosa fare con lui.

«Mia cara, lo vedi bene su di me cosa possono decidere le carte». Lo disse sorridendo, senza un’ombra di preoccupazione negli occhi. Tirò indietro i capelli con la mano, mostrando meglio le cicatrici sul volto.

Terra si avvicinò a lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani, cosa che sembrò stupirlo. Tracciò con il pollice le cicatrici sul mento. Così vicina, respirava il suo profumo, una colonia morbida e avvolgente. Il suo sguardo cadde sulle labbra di lui, quelle labbra disegnate con il rossetto scuro.

Bisognava pur cominciare da qualche parte. Meglio con qualcosa che lei sapeva fare, no?

Chiuse gli occhi e si abbassò a sfiorargli le labbra ma incontrò il freddo del metallo. Setzer aveva poggiato una moneta sulla sua bocca, doveva averlo fatto non appena lei aveva chiuso gli occhi.

«Baciata dalla sorte», disse lui, «sarà lei a guidare le nostre azioni di questa notte».

La lanciò in alto con il pollice e la prese, mettendola nella sua mano.

«Testa e tu decidi una singola azione da fare. Croce e decido io la singola azione da fare. Che ne pensi?»

Terra sollevò un angolo della bocca. Sembrava un’ottima soluzione. E tipica di Setzer.

Si rigirò la moneta tra le dita, da un lato testa e dall’altro croce.

«Non è quella con cui Celes mi ha ingannato». Lui sorrise e lei ridacchiò perché lui aveva indovinato dove fossero i suoi pensieri in quel momento.

«Ci sto».

Lanciò la moneta e uscì croce.

Setzer sorrise e poggiò le mani dietro di sé, sul letto. «Toglimi la camicia».

Terra armeggiò con il fermaglio della cravatta e lo poggiò sul tavolo. Lui la guardava, fermo, un luccichio divertito negli occhi. Lei slegò la cravatta, la ripiegò e la poggiò accanto alla spilla. 

Era strano, in qualche modo le azioni di svestirlo la calmavano e nello stesso tempo, sbottonargli la camicia, un bottone per volta, le dava un rassicurante senso di vicinanza.

Al terzo bottone sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di lui, concentrato su quello che lei stava facendo. 

All’ultimo bottone, tirò la camicia per sfilarla dai pantaloni e si chinò in avanti per farla scivolare oltre le sue spalle. Quella semplice vicinanza le fece percepire il calore del suo corpo e per un momento rimase così, sospesa, tentata di avvicinarsi di più. 

Ora sapeva cosa gli avrebbe chiesto, se fosse uscita testa.

Lui lasciò che lei sfilasse la camicia dalle braccia e la buttasse sulla sedia.

Terra fece un passo indietro per contemplarlo. Aveva un corpo slanciato, la sua pelle pallida era solcata dalle stesse cicatrici irregolari che gli tagliavano il viso. Dovevano essere le testimonianze di quella sorte a cui spesso si abbandonava. 

Lui allungò una mano verso di lei.

«La moneta, per favore».

La passò, le mani un po’ tremanti, e lui la lanciò, lo sguardo intenso fisso su di lei. La lasciò cadere sul pavimento. 

Terra abbassò lo sguardo, mentre lui diceva: «Testa».

Lei raccolse la moneta e si mise di fronte a lui.

«Voglio accarezzarti».

Lui chinò la testa.

«Sono tutto tuo» disse.

Terra trasalì a quelle parole, sorpresa. Era lei quella che doveva andare a letto con lui, non il contrario. 

Gli passò una mano tra i capelli bianchi, lunghi e soffici, là dove non c’erano le spille e le perline intrecciate nella sua acconciatura. Gli accarezzò la guancia con il palmo, al che lui reagì abbassando le palpebre e inclinando la testa, come a godere di più di quella carezza.

Certo che, se diceva “tutto tuo” e faceva così quando lei lo accarezzava, capiva meglio le sue parole.

_Sai, credo che non importi il vincitore di questa partita, sarai tu a vincere in ogni caso._

Lei tracciò con le dita il tendine del collo, gli sfiorò la clavicola e la curva della spalla. Poggiò entrambe le mani sul suo petto, liscio tranne che per quelle cicatrici. Era caldo e poteva sentire il suo cuore sotto il palmo che batteva, si sorprese, non era calmo come lui dava a vedersi. Fece scivolare le dita sul ventre piatto fino al bordo dei pantaloni, cosa che gli fece uscire un sibilo dalle labbra. 

Terra tornò su con le sue carezze e fece scorrere le mani sulle braccia, sugli avambracci e di nuovo su, al viso.

Lo prese tra le mani, accarezzando gli zigomi con il pollice. Riconosceva il desiderio che gli velava gli occhi, quegli occhi che stavano fissando le labbra di lei. Si chinò per baciarlo ma lui la bloccò con un dito.

«Devi lasciar decidere alla sorte la prossima azione». Sembrava divertito dalla situazione.

Terra sbuffò impaziente. Voleva baciarlo. Subito. 

Lanciò la moneta pregando uscisse testa.

«Testa» disse lui e lei sorrise, trionfante.

Non perse tempo a dire quello che voleva, lo baciò, affondando le dita in quei capelli così belli e soffici e lunghi. Leccò le sue labbra e quando lui schiuse la bocca a lei, approfondì il bacio. Era caldo, aveva un retrogusto di liquore, qualcosa di proibito e inebriante.

«Mia cara, ci stiamo facendo prendere la mano qui» disse lui, le parole calde sulle sue labbra umide, mentre le prendeva la moneta dalle mani.

Il suo sorriso era malandrino, come sempre. 

Lanciò la moneta. 

«Croce».

Setzer si alzò in piedi, abbandonando il letto e sovrastandola.

«Ti darò tre baci».

Terra trattenne il respiro. 

Con lui in piedi, era lei quella più bassa ora e lui doveva chinarsi. Le prese il viso con una mano e le sfiorò le labbra in un bacio leggerissimo, che la lasciò con la voglia di approfondirlo di nuovo, come quello precedente, per sentire ancora il suo sapore.

«E uno» disse lui.

Le scostò la coda di capelli dalla spalla e la baciò sul collo, in un punto così sensibile appena sotto la mascella che le scappò un gemito. E non fu leggero come il primo, fu qualcosa di più intenso, le labbra e la lingua di lui che si dedicavano con attenzione a quel piccolo lembo di pelle e le facevano capire con una lentezza esasperante che c’erano ottimi posti da baciare, oltre alla bocca.

«Due». 

Soffiò la parola sulla pelle del collo ancora umida di saliva e lei rabbrividì.

Le prese le spalle, la stretta leggera e delicata, e l’ultimo bacio glielo diede sul petto, sopra l’orlo del top senza spalline che indossava. Fu più breve che sul collo, breve quanto il primo ma non si allontanò subito da lei, sentiva il calore del suo respiro sulla pelle e d’istinto gli cinse le spalle. 

«E tre». 

Lui si raddrizzò e le fece scivolare la moneta tra le dita.

Terra la rigirò e la lanciò in aria.

«Testa. E sì, mi sto facendo prendere la mano». Gli passò la moneta. «Sarò io a togliermi la maglia e poi ti abbraccerò». Avrebbe potuto chiedergli altri baci. Avrebbe potuto lei dargli quei baci. Ma voleva sentirlo più vicino. Pelle contro pelle. Voleva di nuovo toccarlo.

Lui annuì e allargò le braccia con un sorriso, in attesa. 

Lei sfilò la maglietta e la abbandonò per terra. Si avvicinò a lui e lo strinse a sé.

Sospirò, la guancia contro la sua spalla, i suoi seni premuti contro la solidità del suo corpo e rabbrividì quando il freddo dei gioielli che lui portava attorno ai fianchi le toccò la pancia. Il suo profumo la avvolgeva, morbido, e Terra fece scorrere le mani sulla schiena, sentiva sotto le dita altre cicatrici. Quante volte si era ferito, nelle sue avventure da giocatore d’azzardo?

Lui le cinse la vita con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano le sfiorava il fianco, dalla vita risalì fino a sotto la curva di un seno, in una sensazione di solletico e anticipazione. 

«Puoi continuare, sai?» gli disse, quando lui allontanò la mano da lei.

Setzer poggiò invece la moneta sulla sua spalla. «È uscito croce, mia cara».

Lei sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, trepidante. 

La strinse di più contro di sé con il braccio che le cingeva la vita e si lasciò cadere all’indietro.

Terra si lasciò sfuggire un verso di sorpresa e si aggrappò a lui. 

Setzer finì disteso sul letto, lei sopra di lui, il suo braccio che continuava a tenerla stretta a sé.

«Credo che continuerò», disse, prima di baciarla. Terra si abbandonò a quella sua bocca che catturò un gemito quando lui di nuovo le sfiorò leggero la curva del seno. Era così sensibile lì, in quella zona, che bastava quel tocco a elettrizzarla.

Forse erano le sue dita così delicate nello sfiorarla o forse l’incertezza della sua prossima mossa, ma bastava una semplice carezza lungo la schiena a darle un brivido che la lasciò con il desiderio di volere di più.

Si sollevò, stando a cavalcioni su di lui. Nella caduta sul letto i suoi capelli si erano sparsi tutti attorno alla sua testa, i gioielli tra le ciocche bianche che scintillavano sotto la luce della cabina. 

Lei prese la moneta abbandonata lì vicino e la rigirò tra le dita. 

Setzer poggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e le lasciò lì, il suo sguardo fisso sulla moneta.

Terra la rigirò una volta ancora e la lanciò, lasciando che cadesse sul suo petto. 

«Croce, di nuovo». 

Setzer prese la moneta e la mise nel palmo di lei.

C’era una promessa nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che le fece trattenere il fiato.

«Mi sento audace. Continuerò con i baci».

Lo guardò confusa e lui le sorrise, malandrino come sempre, prima di sollevarsi e stenderla a letto. 

Scivolò tra le sue gambe, i capelli una carezza sulla pelle e quando lei capì che lui le stava per sfilare i pantaloni, il cuore prese a batterle più veloce e un senso di curiosità la tenne ipnotizzata a guardare ogni suo gesto. Le fece scivolare il tessuto sulle cosce, il gesto gentile e delicato, le sfilò le calze e la lasciò nuda. Con la mano tracciò il profilo della caviglia, risalì il polpaccio e l’interno della coscia.

Terra sentiva calore pulsare nel basso ventre, un fuoco così caldo che la invadeva e le ricordava quando il corpo era stato invaso dalla magia. 

Era molto diverso da quando aveva sperimentato da sola. Forse era perché non aveva lei il controllo, ma doveva affidarsi a lui, senza sapere quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa, c’era la stessa sensazione di incertezza che le aveva dato all’inizio il suo potere. 

Abbandonarsi alla magia era come abbandonarsi a lui. 

Setzer spazzò via quei pensieri quando prese a tracciarle un percorso di baci lungo tutto l’interno della coscia. Il suo viso era sempre più vicino a lei, a quel calore tra le gambe. Lo sguardo di lui lì, da quella posizione, era così intenso che le mandò un brivido di calore lungo la schiena. Stava diventando trepidante, era curiosa, forse quel calore avrebbe potuto alleviarlo lui con la sua bocca.

Si sorprese di quel pensiero. Eppure, tutto il suo percorso di baci e le sue parole di poco prima le facevano sospettare che fosse proprio lì la sua meta.

Quando le soffiò sulla pelle umida tra le gambe fu come soffiare sulle braci sonnecchianti. Il fuoco che la stava bruciando si attizzò. E no, la bocca di Setzer non alleviava la sensazione di calore ma anzi, la intensificava. Terra aveva il fiato corto e non riusciva a controllare quei gemiti che le uscivano dal fondo della gola. Quella lingua malandrina le sfiorò quel nodo così sensibile tra le gambe, si coprì la bocca per soffocare il grido di sorpresa alla sensazione intensa.

Era simile e allo stesso tempo diverso da quando aveva usato le mani per darsi piacere. Si trovava su di un precipizio, era pronta ad abbandonarsi alle sensazioni, ma proprio in quel momento, lui si fermò.

«È il tuo turno, mia cara».

Era più roca la sua voce o no? 

Strinse la moneta in mano. 

_Maledetto_ , si sorprese a pensare. Se fosse uscita testa lo avrebbe fatto continuare.

Lanciò la moneta.

Croce.

Un lamento sfuggì dalle sue labbra.

«Sembra proprio che questa sera la sorte sia dalla mia parte, infine». Le sorrise e con il dito tracciò il contorno delle sue labbra, quelle stesse che fino a poco fa stava stuzzicando con i suoi baci.

Era qualcosa di doloroso vederlo lì, il sorriso malandrino lucido, lo sguardo penetrante e quella massa di capelli bianchi disordinata dietro le spalle. E non aveva smesso di toccarla. Il suo dito si muoveva lento, di una lentezza che non la spingeva al di là di quel precipizio di sensazioni in cui si trovava ma non le permetteva nemmeno di ritrarsi. 

Il fiato corto, lei era in bilico, con il desiderio di lasciarsi andare, sicura che lui l’avrebbe presa al volo, come già aveva fatto una volta.

«Io…» si lasciò sfuggire lei. 

Si coprì la bocca e lui poggiò la moneta, calda, tra i suoi seni.

Che nervi! Aveva ancora il coraggio di perdere tempo e–

Trasalì quando quel dito che la stava tormentando scivolò in lei. Era una sensazione nuova, strana e… piacevole? Quello non lo aveva mai provato. Lo mosse lento, dentro e fuori di lei, mentre con il pollice manteneva un tocco leggero sulle labbra, disegnava linee sinuose lungo i bordi. E quando lui piegò un poco il dito dentro di lei, Terra soffocò un altro grido di sorpresa dalla sensazione. Era intensa, così breve da non darle sollievo, perché fu con quell’ultimo gesto che lui si fermò, ancora.

Terra abbassò le palpebre e lo fissò da sotto le ciglia, il fiato corto. Sembrava che lui la stesse studiando.

A tentoni prese la moneta e la lanciò, non importava testa o croce, l’importante era che lui non smettesse.

«Grazie per aver lanciato per me. Croce, ancora».

Terra si lasciò sfuggire un altro verso di frustrazione.

Setzer sorrise, come se avesse trovato conferma di qualcosa. E si chinò di nuovo tra le sue gambe, la sua bocca su di lei. 

Fu sempre più esasperante, perché le sue carezze, sia quelle umide della sua lingua che gli affondi delle sue dita, erano lente, necessarie a mantenerla sul bordo di quel precipizio ma non sufficienti a buttarla giù.

Non sapeva quanto sarebbe riuscita a stare ferma, la mano di lui sul fianco l’aiutava, certo, altrimenti si sarebbe mossa per incalzarlo. A tentoni cercò la moneta, perché non voleva togliere lo sguardo dal suo viso, tutto concentrato su di lei, ed era sicura che lui avrebbe continuato a tenerla lì a lungo, in bilico, se non fosse uscita testa al prossimo lancio.

Ma i suoi tocchi stavano cambiando. 

Più veloci e decisi, ne bastarono pochi perché lui, infine, la spingesse giù in quel precipizio di sensazioni. 

Terra tremò, un fuoco, lo stesso fuoco così caldo che aveva provato quando aveva lasciato che la magia la controllasse, la travolse a ondate, e per un assurdo momento temette di trasformarsi ancora. Ma quelle onde di calore passarono e un sospiro tremulo le sfuggì dalle labbra.

C’era Setzer accanto a lei.

Intrecciò le dita con la mano che lui aveva tenuto sul suo fianco.

Setzer si sollevò sui gomiti, leccandosi le labbra lucide. Ancora scossa dalle ultime tracce di piacere che le scivolavano addosso, lo osservò pulirsi il mento con il dorso della mano. 

Era… Come faceva ad essere così elegante nell’aspetto e nello stesso tempo selvaggio?

Il sorriso malandrino rifiorì sulle labbra di Setzer quando si accorse che Terra lo guardava. 

La raggiunse, sdraiandosi su un fianco accanto a lei, le dita ancora intrecciate con le sue.

«Si può già dire che sono venuta a letto con te?»

Setzer ridacchiò. «Decisamente, mia cara. Sei venuta a letto con me».

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio l'anon che ha lasciato questo prompt che mi ha fatto scoprire il mio amore per questi due (la ship c'era, ma era latente).
> 
> Setzer Rulez!


End file.
